Juste un ami, une vague connaissance
by Un Chuchotis
Summary: Un bourreau n'a pas de sentiments. Mais un ami d'enfance en a, lui. Yaoi


**Titre** : Juste un ami, une vague connaissance

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Les persos, leur caractère unique, les lieux, tout cela ne m'appartient pas, c'est ballot...

**Note d'auteur **: Cette fiction a été écrite comme une sorte de cadeau, pour Hinu, et j'espère qu'elle lui plaira =D

.

.

.

.

.

Il marchait sous un ciel gris, en pensant à son maître, qui devenait sa préoccupation principale, ces derniers temps. Le bourreau n'avait, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, presque rien tenté pour faire part de ses sentiments troubles à son maître.

Enfin, presque... Il avait parfois fait plusieurs sous-entendus...

« Tue-pour moi cet homme, Micheletto.

- Oui Cesare. Tout ce que tu veux, je peux te l'offrir, quoi que ça puisse être. Je peux faire n'importe quoi pour ton bon plaisir.

- Que veux tu dire ? »

Quelques discrètes allusions...

« Tu sais Cesare, je ne crois pas que les courtisanes te satisfassent vraiment.

- Tu vois une autre alternative ?

- Sois inventif, mon ami. »

Et un nombre incroyable d'insinuations, pas toujours très fines.

« Je suis tendu.

- Va te calmer, alors. Mange des pommes, c'est toujours détendant.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soient des pommes qui auront le pouvoir de me détendre comme je le désire. »

.

Au final, Cesare avait un bon nombre d'indices sur les pensées douteuses de son ami à son égard.

Mais il construisait son empire, et même lorsqu'ils jouaient tranquillement ensemble, enfants, Micheletto voyait déjà briller au fond de ses yeux noirs des désirs de conquêtes qu'ils devraient satisfaire ensemble, plus tard. Ils s'étaient promis solennellement de ne jamais se laisser distraire, qu'il seraient toujours amis, qu'ils s'entraideraient malgré les embûches et les pièges semés par leurs ennemis.

Et un beau jour, il était devenu général des armées du Pape, son père.

Le Borgia l'avait délaissé au profit de privilèges politiques, et il utilisait la soif de sang de son ami à son avantage pour éliminer ses adversaires potentiels. Il était tellement absorbé par toutes ces affaires qu'il l'oubliait, mais comment pouvait-il faire ça à son ami, qui obéissait avec application aux ordres qu'il lui donnait, qui tuait ses opposants, sans pitié ? Les rares fois où ils conversaient d'autre chose que d'Ezio Auditore, il lui parlait de politique, et pour Cesare, son ami d'enfance n'existait plus, mais au vu des cernes sous ses yeux, le bourreau ne faisait montre d'aucune contestation. Le brun se moquait d'avoir l'avis de son ami, c'était simplement pour parler de ses problèmes avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lucrezia, qui, à part réclamer des baisers, ne faisait rien pour l'aider. D'ailleurs elle venait souvent se plaindre auprès de lui, pour diverses raisons plus stupides les unes que les autres. Mais Micheletto, lui, tenait toutes les promesses qu'il avait faites à son ami, un jour d'été, assis face à face dans l'herbe des jardins. Le bourreau était attentif, et se montrait une oreille compréhensive quand son ami venait lui parler. Au risque de sauver moins que les apparences, il avait parfois envie de le prendre dans ses bras, comme il le faisaient jadis. Mais il faisait taire ses illusions, et l'écoutait avec une attention indéfectible, en tentant de rester à sa place.

Cependant, quand il sortait de la citadelle pour tuer les cibles désignées par son maître, il regardait le ciel s'assombrir, un air mélancolique sur le visage. Il accomplissait sa basse besogne et les rues se vidaient, terrorisées d'être sur son chemin. Il avançait d'un pas lent, conquérant. Mais ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple façade.

Il continuait de pleuvoir doucement, les toits ruisselaient d'eau qui retombait sur les mendiants qui divaguaient contre les murs. Les gouttes roulaient sur leurs visages de suppliciés. Il rentra finalement au château Saint-Ange, et constata une fois de plus que les soldats chargés de garder les entrées étaient absents. Pourquoi faire leur travail lorsqu'il pleuvait et qu'une taverne leur ouvrait des bras accueillant ? Rageant de leur inefficacité, il pressa le pas jusqu'à ses appartements.

.

Ses cheveux mouillés par la pluie s'égouttèrent silencieusement sur les tapis de sa petite chambre. Deux fenêtres avaient vue sur la cour, et un bureau était placé sous l'une d'elles. Un lit à baldaquin était dans un coin de la pièce, en face d'une modeste penderie. Il y rangea son lourd manteau humide, et s'assit sur son lit, le regard vague, dans la même position où il conversait autrefois des heures, adolescent, avec son ami. Micheletto n'ignorait pas ses émotions envers son maître, au contraire, elles avaient plutôt tendance à le déranger. Que dirait Cesare s'il l'apprenait ? Il ne se moquerait pas de lui, non, ils se connaissaient depuis trop d'années pour faire cela, mais il aurait sans doute une certaine réserve avec lui. Parler de réserve quand il songeait à son maître lui était totalement impensable. Le bourreau avait déjà suffisamment de difficultés à parler avec lui seul à seul, sans qu'il répugne en plus à être en sa présence. Il s'allongea sur ses draps rouges et ferma ses yeux sombres, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il ne méritait pas cela. Certes, il était un tueur, et il aimait voir la souffrance et le sang de ses nombreuses victimes répandu. Mais personne ne méritait d'être si seul. Même pas lui. Et Cesare qui, il le sentait malgré lui, l'appréciait comme un frère, le torturait par chacun de ses regards, et ses silences résonnaient comme des hurlements sans fin à ses oreilles.

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Précipités, las. Il soupira. Sûrement Lucrezia qui venait se plaindre des infidélités de son frère.

Quelle rompiscatole, cette femme.

Aussi, il ne fut pas surpris de voir la Borgia arriver en furie puis claquer violemment la porte, en tapant du pied.

« MICHELETTO !

L'intéressé rouvrit les yeux, mécontent d'avoir les tympans vrillés par son hurlement rageur.

- Oui Lucrezia ? répondit-il poliment.

La blonde accourut vers lui et s'assit sur son lit, bras croisés sur sa poitrine avantageuse, sur laquelle le brun loucha quelques secondes, avant de se concentrer sur ses jérémiades.

- Cet inebetito est décidément encore plus volage que je ne le pensais ! Ses plates excuses quand je le vois séduire les misérables catins qui osent le regarder sont pitoyables.

- Des excuses ? Qui donc ?

- Mais Cesare, que diable ! Tu l'aurais entendu, dans la cour... « Si je vais voir ailleurs, c'est pour me confirmer que c'est bien toi la meilleure. » Et après il ose me réprimander quand je me permet une petite aventure ! Il m'exaspère...

Le bourreau se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pouffer devant le spectacle de la mine rouge de rage de Lucrezia. Celle-ci poursuivit :

- On dirait que la moindre de ses actions est dirigée contre moi, pour m'ennuyer ! Je commence à en avoir vraiment assez.

- Peut-être devrais-tu te diriger dans d'autres relations ?

- Je ne peux pas, il surveille mes moindres contacts... Il assassine tous mes soupirants. Mais ça, tu le sais mieux que moi, non ? C'est bien toi qu'il envoie pour les tuer.

- Mais je suis aux abois sans cela. Autant financièrement que psychiquement, j'ai _besoin _de tuer.

- Je veux bien te croire. Et puis, je ne t'en veux pas. Ces relations, comme tu les appelles, ne sont que pour le rendre jaloux. Je l'aime tellement...»

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Déjà le bourreau sentait sa résistance à l'envie de lui intimer de se taire, avant qu'il la frappe, faiblir. Il aurait dû avoir de la compassion pour elle, avec ses yeux larmoyants, sa voix chevrotante et ses joues rougies de femme trompée. Elle était très belle, et aucun homme n'y était indifférent. Mais il était incapable d'avoir pitié d'une femme qui lui volait les précieux moments qu'il aurait pu passer avec son Cesare. Son Cesare, oui, il se l'avouait. Il était fou de lui, inutile de se mentir. La pluie se calmait, mais continuait de bruiner sur les carreaux de fenêtres.

Lucrezia le soûla de paroles, et il disait mollement quelques réponses, qui la satisfaisait pleinement. Elle aurait pu parler à un mur, elle aurait sûrement été satisfaite. Au bout de deux heures de monologue infertile, ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer à leur porte.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un, Micheletto ? grinça Lucrezia, interrompue dans sa tirade, tandis qu'il se levait pour courir ouvrir, trop heureux d'avoir une échappatoire à la litanie de paroles soporifiques et interminables de la Borgia.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Cesare derrière la porte, débarrassé de son habituelle armure et ses armes pour une chemise noire et un sourire charmeur. Qui s'envola aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua sa soeur assise sur le lit de son bourreau.

- Mon frère ! Te revoilà... remarqua judicieusement la blonde.

- Lucrezia est venue discuter avec moi, soupira le bourreau, faisant ainsi comprendre au brun qu'il subissait cette discussion.

- Bien. Je veux te parler, mon ami. »

Le Borgia fit signe à sa soeur de disposer, ce qu'elle fit en grommelant. Son frère referma la porte derrière elle, et se tourna vers un Micheletto soulagé, qui le remercia et l'invita à reprendre la place qu'il avaient l'habitude de prendre, assis face à face sur les draps.

« De quoi s'agit-il, Cesare ?

- Je me doute que tu en as assez d'écouter des plaintes, mais je viens pour simplement parler, Michele.

Le bourreau fronça les sourcils à l'appel de son vieux surnom. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus discuté, aussi détachés et détendus.

- Avec joie. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je ne sais pas. Une impression de déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer le Borgia.

- C'est exactement ainsi que nous commencions nos débats, qui duraient souvent plusieurs heures, rit son ami.

- De si bons souvenirs... Alors, dis-moi, comment te débrouille-tu ?

- Je ne te suis pas...

- Eh bien, tes projets, l'avenir. Les femmes, aussi ?

Déconcerté par ce changement brusque de sujet, et des conséquences qu'il impliquait, Micheletto avoua, contrit :

- Rien, rien ne se profile pour moi à l'horizon... Les femmes m'évitent comme la peste, elles me craignent, à juste titre d'ailleurs, mais elles ont si peur qu'elles n'osent même pas m'approcher.

- Moi je n'ai pas peur de toi, souffla le brun, en s'avançant vers lui, faisant grincer le lit.

Ce seul son lui évoqua les longs après-midis passés à se battre sur les matelas des chambres des domestiques, en riant à gorge déployée. Un souvenir qu'ils avaient conservé précieusement dans leur mémoire, pour les mêmes raisons.

- Oh voyons, nous n'allons pas reprendre ce jeu ridicule... Nous avons passé l'âge.

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser. » déclara chaleureusement en réponse Cesare.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'il se jeta sur son bourreau, qui eut une petite exclamation de surprise. Dans ses souvenirs, il ne résistait jamais bien longtemps à la poigne de fer de son ami, plus petit, et finissait souvent par succomber à ses feintes vicieuses. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, les épaules maintenues au lit, le souffle brûlant d'un Borgia victorieux au visage, les mèches de ses cheveux noires tombant sur ses yeux.

« J'ai gagné, murmura-t-il en s'affaissant sur le corps de son bourreau.

- Pas tout à fait...» riposta ce dernier en le retournant violemment de l'autre côté des draps.

Son ami se débattit un instant, et cessa de bouger, surprenant soudain un regard fiévreux, dirigé vers sa chemise entrouverte, qui laissait apparaître quelques cicatrices sur sa peau pâle.

« Michele...? appela-t-il, soucieux.

Sortant de son songe, son ami posa la tête au creux de son cou, comme ils le faisaient autrefois.

- Rien... Je suis jaloux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me raconte ?

- Je suis jaloux de Lucrezia, de ce monde dont la conquête t'obsède. Je te perds, je sais que tu as des obligations, mais toutes nos frasques me manquent. Et quelle est cette histoire de courtisanes ?

- Tu ne me perdras pas. Tu ne peux pas me perdre, et je ne le permettrais pas. Les courtisanes, je leur parle uniquement pour qu'elles surveillent les rues pour moi, même si je soupçonne une traîtrise de leur part.

- Tu as pourtant dû comprendre maintenant pourquoi je hais ta soeur.

- Pour être franc, ça fait longtemps que je m'en doute. Même un meilleur ami veut souffler, parfois. Mais pas toi. Tu continuais à exécuter sagement mes ordres, malgré les cernes sous tes yeux et mes visites de moins en moins fréquentes, plus espacées. Et Lucrezia... Le mal qu'elle te faisait à se plaindre de moi est inscrit sur ton visage. Je te vois résister avec courage, mais n'importe quel observateur peut voir ton expression quand nous sommes proches. C'est justement ma soeur qui me l'a fait remarquer.

- Et ?... demanda le bourreau, plein d'espoir, en entendant sa voix posée.

- Et je ne pense pas que je devrais te faire du mal plus longtemps. D'autant plus que je n'attendais que ton accord.»

Ils s'enlacèrent, et Cesare baisa la joue de son ami qui ne croyait pas à son bonheur.

Peut-être, quand la nuit serait tombée et qu'ils seraient assurés de ne pas voir sa jalouse de soeur arriver, alors peut-être qu'ils pourraient faire ce que le désir leur ordonnait, du fond de leurs entrailles. Mais pas tout de suite. Ils avaient encore des choses à se préciser.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
